


The Rock To My Roll

by KingofMonroeville



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofMonroeville/pseuds/KingofMonroeville
Summary: A short one shot fic I wrote about Luna and Sam to celebrate the events of L is for Love.





	The Rock To My Roll

"Bollocks" was the first thing Luan Loud heard upon entering her room. Accompanied by the first thing she saw, a purple guitar flying across the room into the opposite wall, she knew this meant that her sister Luna was upset.  
"What's wrong, sis? Felt like playing a little _air guitar_?" She laughed at her own pun. Just as she was about to ask her sister if she got the joke, she noticed something was off. Luna wasn't just upset; in fact it seemed like she was on the verge of a breakdown. She was sitting on the floor at the foot of their bunk bed, her arms wrapped around her legs and her forehead resting on her knees. She appeared to be crying. Luan rushed to her side, ready to comfort her. "Luna, are you okay?? What happened?"  
Luna lifted her head, showing that her cheeks were red with tears streaming down them. It was clear that she was frustrated by something. "No matter how hard I try. How many times I rewrite it. The words just aren't right."  
Luan was confused. Her sister had gotten writer's block plenty of times before, but she had never seen it affect her like this. "This is about a song? Well you'll find the right words. You always do."  
Luna sniffed lightly and shook her head. "It's not just a song. I mean it is a song. But not just any song..."  
"Well what is it? What's the song for?"  
"Valentine's Day is tomorrow..."  
Luan was struck with a sudden realization. "It's for Sam. You're writing her a song." Luna nodded her head, causing Luan to become excited. "Luna that's so sweet!" But her mood died down when she realized what that meant. "Oh. You can't figure out what you want to say to her."  
"This song needs to be perfect. It needs to show her exactly how I feel. Exactly what she means to me." Luna rubbed her temples with the palms of her hands. "I know the words are in there but they just don't wanna come out. I've been writing for hours and I've still got nothing!"  
Luan wasn't used to seeing her sister so distressed. She was usually so cool and composed, yet here she was crying on the floor. She put her arm around her sister's shoulder and pulled her into a half embrace. "It's gonna be okay. This isn't the first time you've had writer's block. Every time it happened before, do you remember how you got over it?" Luna stayed silent. "You just wrote from the heart. So that's what you gotta do now. And right now, what's in your heart is Sam. So just let her be your music, and the lyrics will come."  
Luna sniffled a bit and wiped away some tears. She looked into her sister's eyes and gave a soft smile. "That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." Both girls broke into giggling fits at that. Luna pulled Luan into a hug. "Thanks for cheering me up."  
"Glad I could _assister_ you!!" Luan said with a giant grin on her face.   
"Don't make me throw my guitar again."

That night, Luna sat upright in bed, desperately trying to write her song. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 3 a.m. She felt defeated. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't find the right words to express how she felt. She threw herself back in frustration, ready to start crying again when her sister's words rang through her head. "Let her be your music, and the lyrics will come." The inspiration struck her like a load of bricks. She sat up and immediately began writing.   
The next day Luna was totally prepared with her song when she heard a knock at the door. "I'LL GET IT!!!" She yelled, rushing down the stairs and jumping down the bottom half. She rushed to the door even though nobody was in her way. When she opened it, she was greeted with a heavenly sight.   
Sam was wearing a black strapless dress with black lace stockings and a blue denim jacket. Her hair was tied into a short ponytail with her blue streak partially hanging in her face. The sun was shining behind her, giving her an almost angelic glow. Luna was stunned into silence when she saw her. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Sam said with a cheerful smile. She handed Luna a small red box and planted a quick peck on her cheek.  
Luna carefully opened the box and pulled out a small necklace. It was a guitar pick made of stainless steel with both of their names engraved on it. "Dude... I love it! Thank you so much!" She gave Sam a tight hug which she happily returned. She was smiling and admiring her new necklace when she realized that Sam was still standing on her front porch. "O-oh! Come on in! I gotta give you your present!" Luna led Sam into the living room and ran upstairs as fast as she could. Before Sam even had a chance to sit down, Luna was running back down the stairs, guitar in hand. "Sam. I wanted to do something special for you for Valentine's Day. And I thought the best way to do that was to write you a song. A song that comes from my heart." Luna was nervous, but the guitar pick around her neck gave her strength. She gave a confident smile and began to strum her guitar. Just like that, she was one with the music.

_all these words inside my head_   
_no excuses no tears to shed_   
_pouring out like a waterfall_   
_and baby I'm ready to fall_   
_you're mine and I'm yours_   
_we're ready for more_   
_and I think you should know..._   
_you're the beat to my drum_   
_the heart to my soul_   
_the lyrics on my mind_   
_and you are the rock to my roll_   
_you are my love song_   
_and you make my music flow_

When the song was finished, Luna felt all the adrenaline leave her body at once. She was fulfilled, but exhausted. Sam stared at Luna with her eyes opened wide. For a second, Luna was afraid that she didn't like the song. Her fears faded away when Sam spoke. Her voice was shaking and tears were forming in her eyes. "Luna. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me..." She ran to her girlfriend and hugged her so tight, it seemed she may never let go. Both girls would have been okay with that.   
"Happy Valentine's Day, Sam." Luna said with a soft smile. She looked into the girl's eyes and went in for the kiss. Their first kiss. Before their lips could make contact, the girls heard a chorus of excited squeals. They turned to see all of Luna's sister's staring eagerly and excitedly at them from the top of the stairs.   
"Alright that's enough." said Lincoln as he herded his sisters back down the hall, knowing full well what it was like to have a group of meddling girls Invested in his love life. "Sorry about that, girls." he said, shooting Luna a thumbs up.   
She returned the favor and turned back to Sam. "Now. Where were we?" She asked before pulling leaning into a gentle, yet passionate kiss.


End file.
